


Envy

by ApocalypticNinja



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, envy - Freeform, gil is jealous, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticNinja/pseuds/ApocalypticNinja
Summary: Gil watched the two with envy burning in his eyes. Why couldn't Odin see the girl was just using him?..But was she really using him for her own selfishness, or was it a lie Gil told himself to feel better about his own feelings?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I really wanted to write something small for this ship based off a few theories I've seen! I meant to post this sooner but I haven't had internet since April :')  
> More fanfictions are to come for sure in the near future!

Gil clutched the notebook in his hands, his knuckles turning almost white beneath pale blue skin, his fingertips digging into the rough surface as he watched the joyful couple with envy in his eyes. Odin and Ava were currently sitting in a patch of flowers, Odin appearing to be making a flower crown for her. They were smiling and laughing, seemingly at peace while Gil was battling his inner demons. He watched from a distance while perched up on a tree branch, leaning his back against the thick trunk of the tree. 

'I should be happy for them'

He kept reminding himself. Although he could help but think,

'what if it was me?'

What if it was him that Odin fell in love with, not that girl? Didn't Odin see how much the boy was fond of him? How innocent glances and stares kept reoccurring? How it was Gil who welcomed him, a complete stranger, into his makeshift home without a doubt? How his own blue eyes sparkled at the sight of the other male?  
...How it was Gil who loved him?

Of course they did have a rough start, but so did Ava and Odin! Eventually the pair did start to get along rather well. For Gil his feelings had blossomed into something more than just friendship. But Odin fell for Ava Ire...Not Gil Marverde. Surely Odin couldn't tell, or else it would be himself who was in Odin's arms, not Ava. It would be him getting gentle kisses and sweet cuddles, not her. He would be happy..So, so happy..  
THEY would be happy...

Gil couldn't help but think these wretched thoughts whenever he saw the couple together. Hot tears flooded the male's eyes and blurred his vision when he saw the joyful couple kiss once more. His death grip on his worn notebook tightened as he tried to blink away those stupid tears. 

Nevy floated next to Gil's shoulder silently. She knew exactly how she felt, exactly what he was going through. She was in love once too, even if she couldn't remember who it was now. She went through it as well.  
After all, she represents envy itself.


End file.
